piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:J Fan
]] Welcome aboard! Leave any new comments and/or messages here. See also: /Archive I/ and /Free Discussion/ re:Infobox pic The image will be good for the article about Johnny Depp (maybe named as "Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow during the school mutiny") but not for other articles, cause Jack's only "real" appearances can be in POTC universe.--Uskok 06:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we should do the same with that image.--Uskok 07:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Bad news Unfortunately, I have some bad news. Look here.--Uskok 06:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we don't need to delete the article about the game or anything related to it. We just need to change "''Armada of the Damned is an upcoming action role-playing video game... Armada of the Damned will be released in February 1, 2011." to "Armada of the Damned was an action role-playing video game... Although it was expected to be released in February 1, 2011, it was canceled."--Uskok 07:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that needs to be done. The "Noncanon" template will stay on those articles until Disney decides to continue with development of the game.--Uskok 07:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::We should take them out, cause they haven't appeared in POTC universe, yet.--Uskok 07:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::However, all is not lost, far from it. When LucasArts canceled Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix video game, Dark Horse Comics published a four-issue comic book of the same name, based on the same plot. If Disney decides to cancel Armada of the Damned forever, they can still make a comic book, or something similar, with the same story and same characters. I mean, the story is too good to be left to simply disappear. It deserves to live.--Uskok 11:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) re:Galleries For now, Angelica's gallery is good, and will become better when we find some better images. As for galleries of Jack and Barbossa, I have nothing bad to say, just continue as before and you'll have nothing to worry about.--Uskok 14:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :The border line between the upper and the lover half is too visible. I'll try to fix that.--Uskok 10:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Potc Logo http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/File:Potc2.jpg I am working on my own version of the logo right now. I can't get rid of the blur but this version is 100% than the version you put on my talk page. I have a pirate like font on my computer that I can put Encylopedia on the logo. I don't mean to sound rude but this edited version is a better quality. 02:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :The new version is uploaded but I have to remove the background. I will remove the background and upload a newer version. 02:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't notice that I spelled Encylopedia wrong. I will upload a new version of a background free logo soon. 03:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::How does it look? I have finally uploaded the final version. 03:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I can fix the problem with the sword tomorrow. I am going to try to erase the background again tomorrow. I am so wiped out right now but by the end of this weekend, you will see a better version. 03:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I found a tool on photoshop that erased the background completely. The new logo is now on the main page. Do you like it? 04:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome, matey. I was glad to help the wiki. 04:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanx Thanx CJSFAN appreciate it im also a really big fan of Potc I met Johnny Depp once but he wasnt in jcak sparrow costume I'm back I see that someone turned this whole wiki upside down.--Uskok 15:25, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, I don't know. Maybe we should keep the article. After all, Ragetti's eye was present in all three films. --Uskok 18:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::We can make the article about Jack's piece of eight, but as you said, that would be very small article.--Uskok 08:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, Jack's new trinket isn't Piece of Eight. His Piece of Eight (the coin with the lion) was destroyed along with 8 others when Calypso was released. So tehnically , there are no Pieces of Eight anymore, except for Spanish silver dollars.--Uskok 18:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::We don't need to rename the article. After all, that's the article about Jack's Piece of Eight. We just need to say that he made himself a new trinket after the destruction of his Piece of eight.--Uskok 13:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Potc Logo 2 I should be able to make the image and upload it here. Do you have any idea on what image you want to use? I was thinking about the finding the skull and crossbones picture and possible putting the font on the bottom. I have to look for a really good image. I am replying to you while during homework but I can play around with different images.You can save the image on your computer when I upload the image. (Right click the image and save.) I have a couple ideas for a logo. I am thinking of replacing On Stranger Tides with Potc Wiki for choice 1 and 2. For choice 3, I could put Potc Wiki below or above the skull. choice #1 choice #2 choice #3 23:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, CJS, I just remembered - I'm using a variation of the full banner on my Tumblr blog - I edited out the chair wrinkles out of it and made it much clearer though it's a little bit bright. Also, I have just the skull logo itself, cropped it. If you want, I can send you both or one or the other. Captain Teague 00:29, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, guys, I was actually thinking of Kat(since she has the pirate font), to make a logo to where it would have PotC Wiki, but in the "pirate font"(just like how the HP Wiki has the "Harry Potter font" for it's "Top Left Logo"). Although, if you guys can come up with something better, feel free to get it to where you can show me what you propose(because my idea was just something from the top of my head, lol). Oh, and one more thing, the image you guys come up with has to be EXACTLY 250x65 pixels (only .png files)(that's what it said in the menu). And thank you guys for helping ;). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:10, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Lol. I have the POTC font too ;D Captain Teague 01:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Which image do you like? I can get the exact size and format on photoshop. 01:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't get me wrong, Kat. I like the pics, but I'd like one where it would say "PotC Wiki", like the other Wikis had their Wiki's name on their "Top left logo". Savvy? Although, I think I might like the idea of the logo having the skull in there somewhere(although it would depend if it could work as a whole..."PotC Wiki" in pirate font, and the skull in one image). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Now that I have the exact size of the logo, I can't include the skull. The skull ends up all squished and funny looking. What color do you want the font? I was thinking of a royal blue but I could do any color. So far, I have POTC Wiki in royal blue but the color can change. 01:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, Kat. I sorta only wanted "PotC Wiki" in it. Hmm...I would probably say any color that's close to that "yellow/goldish" color that the Logos for Pirates 4 had(if possible). ;) CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I can change it to "PotC Wiki" and the yellowish gold color. 02:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I'm going to try it out immediately. Tell me what you think about it ASAP(although it might be a few minutes, lol). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, for some reason, it says "Incorrect file type or file dimension"...Bugger. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:22, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Just in case, here's another banner (it's POTC 4) that I found one time CLICKY HERE - I made it transparent, but I still have the original version that's not visibly cropped and has a background on it. xD Captain Teague 02:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh...I'll try that pic out(just in case). But is it ok if we can use the "fullsized" image for the countdown clock(I personally think that it would look AWESOME with it)? And I just have to ask...is that from the POTC Official site(because it looks so much like it, lol)? CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The full size is kinda slightly bigger than that one - CLICKY HERE and um, I think it was from the Disney website, but I can't seem to find it anymore. Oh well, I guess we'll have to wait until the official posters to come or hopefully earlier to get a bigger size! Captain Teague 03:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I remember seeing that exact same pic from this link. (sorry, I didn't have time to log in, lol) 11:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I like the new logo. The one that I made was kinda boring.I guess you can delete the logos that I made if you want to , CJS. This logo looks great. Great Job, Captain Teague. 14:06, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I was hoping we could get one that says "Wiki", but for some reason, yours wouldn't get uploaded here. But until then, I think this is a suitable substitute(because it's better than the plain text). I do plan on having a logo that says "PotC Wiki"(or Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki, whichever works). But that's just what I think. ;) (sorry, I didn't have time to log in) 11:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Calling all Captains and Pirates! Now is the time to hoist the colors once again! Hello, I'm an indie game developer, and my current project right now is all about ships and pirates. I've been working on it for 2 months now, I started on September 2010. The game is called Whirlpool Arena, this game will allow you to build and design your own ship. Craft your own Cannon and Projectiles. As im only alone developing this game, Im very short of ideas and features that can make this game great and deliver a new experience to all Pirate fans out there. Im asking all Pirate experts, fans, lovers, or anyone wants to fire a cannon, get surrounded by explosions, sink ships, snort gunpowder, to please give feedback and opinion on how can I improve Whirlpool Arena. This is the time to hoist the colors once again! Please watch the video demo of the 'Build-a-Ship' feature of Whirlpool Arena on the playlist link that im going to post below, just imagine what kind of ship you can build!! If you have a blog, friends, please spread the word, as i really need Feedbacks, Suggestion and Opinions. Thank you! Here's the current progress of the game: http://www.youtube.com/view_play_list?p=1A1139B7107EE5CB If you're interested, you can follow my progress on my personal blog: http://rebellion534.wordpress.com/wa/ You can drop suggestions here: http://rebellion534.wordpress.com/suggestions-for-whirlpool-arena/ OST Skull Teaser Poster Hey Captain :), Just in case you can't make it to MiceChat in the next few days, I wanted to make sure you got a good look of the blown up skull teaser poster for OST. How awesome is this!!! Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 01:36, November 15, 2010 (UTC) "Dance of the Hours" Plot Summary Complete Hey Captain ;), Just wanted to let you know that I submitted my summary for "Dance of the Hours". I'm now done with my end of the JS prequel novels, and your friend can complete the rest :). I'll begin work on the next Brethern Court novel as soon as I can. Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 19:45, November 17, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Logo (again!) Here it is, as you requested! :D CLICKY HERE Captain Teague 01:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) re: Barbossa's pistol & QAR I have no objections about the image, as long as the image represents something from the POTC universe. And we can put the image of Blackbeard's cabin in "Design and appearance" subsection.--Uskok 15:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Wow! It looks to me that Jack plans a mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge.--Uskok 07:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:POTC Wiki Logo Hello, matey. I don't mind what wiki you contact me on, lol. I would never say no to anybody because cropping is easy to do. I am replying to you on this wiki so I can post the logo. I can not erase the background because it would be impossible to do. I know that you want a white background but I can't do it. I have cropped the picture and made it the correct size. That video looked cool! I can't wait for the movie.Also, great quotes in the video too. Did you know that the producers originally considered Hugh Jackman for the role of Captain Jack Sparrow? The producers had planned to have Hugh Jackman because Johnny wasn't a superstar yet. Article here I can't imagine anybody else as Captain Jack because Johnny is the perfect actor for the role. 03:01, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Resized Logo I was able to unmush(is that a word, lol) the logo a little. It is a small difference. The size of the image kinda makes it look that way. I was bored tonight, so I didn't mind helping. I missed the TV spot for the next movie but the video was nice to see. Hugh Jackman doesn't look like a pirate in my opinion. My parents agree with us. Hugh is not the best guy for the role. (No offense to him but Johnny is amazing at the role.) Johnny Deep is great a strange roles. Did you see the new Alice in Wonderland? He was the Mad Hatter and it was funny. Sorry, I went off topic. I hope you like the logo. 03:27, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok it's fine that the logo isn't working out. I don't know what we could do. 14:51, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Decorations I began to decorate our categories a little. What do you think?--Uskok 19:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh no! Poor Jack is forced to swab the deck, like a simple deckhand. I'm sure that he won't call himself captain on THAT ship. All in all, this video is great, but you'll probably be more interested in this news.--Uskok 07:05, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there's a lot of time to develop new stories. If they'll make new movies, they won't come out before 2013 or 2014. And when you wish to put a link to some category on a talk page (or some article), use this form :Category:Pirate ships--Uskok 07:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Frequently asked questions: Create non-inclusive links--Uskok 07:33, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Where did you find this image?--Uskok 07:39, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :I believe Jack and King George will confront each other in the beginning. :I believe that too. I could already imagine him as he rejects George's offer and then tries to steal his crown (or something like that) lol. And now we have a gallery for more images of Blackbeard.--Uskok 12:53, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I have one question, though: should we make it clear that "The Buccanneer's Heart!" and the original POTC ride are Non canonical images? ::It's clear now.--Uskok 09:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) POTC logo 4 and other stuff I can not remove the click to play thingy on the picture. The background is too complicated to remove the play video. If the background was a solid color, I might be able to remove it. The new wiki logo looks great. I could try to add wiki or something to it, if you want. So for the delayed reply, my computer is really slow tonight. 23:35, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I fixed the main page because the OST countdown is cut off by an advertisement on the right side, and it is off the edge of the screen. Jack5555 01:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :It still looks off to me. Would you be able to take a screencap so I could see how it looks for you? I do have a widescreen monitor and I use firefox, so that might be the cause of it. Jack5555 02:58, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Here is what it looks like for me. Jack5555 21:04, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I wonder why it is messed up for me then. Could you post a screencap of what it looks like for you, just so I can see what it is supposed to look like? Thanks. Jack5555 22:03, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, it is super easy! In the upper right hand corner of your keyboard, there should be a button that says "Print Screen". Press it, and voila! All you have to do then is go into Microsoft Paint, click paste, and save it. And if you need to get some "not downloadable images", that will work too, but you will just have to crop them. Jack5555 22:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No problems. Do you have a Mac, though? Jack5555 23:08, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :That would explain it then. I have a Dell PC. I am guessing they left the Print Screen key off of Netbooks to condense the size, and nobody really uses that button anyways, lol. Jack5555 00:36, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Canoe i did not try to delete the page i tryed to move the page but it siad the page already exist so i decided to put it on the existing page that was a Redirect page okay will call it Jack and Angelica's canoe. I have a question for Mr. Rossio First, you must know that I'm a great fan of the Italian comic book Zagor. Though the genre of that comic book is mainly western, there are several episodes which include mad scientists, vampires, werewolves, pirates, aliens, ghosts, monsters, zombies, and other characters. Recently, I discovered some great similarities between the plot of three Zagor episodes, and part of the plot of POTC:OST. These episodes: The treasure of Jean Lafitte, Pirates of the Gulf, and Destination Africa feature an old pirate captain (Jean Lafitte) and his daughter (Denise), who are searching for a man who knows the exact location of something very precious (Lafitte's treasure, which was stolen from him twenty years earlier). When they find that man, they force him aboard their ship (the Pride), and then cross the Atlantic to find the treasure. In POTC:OST we have an old pirate captain (Blackbeard) and his daughter (Angelica) who are searching for a man (Jack) who knows the exact location of something very precious (the Fountain of Youth). When they find him (probably in London), they will force him aboard their ship (the Queen Anne's Revenge) and then cross the Atlantic to find the Fountain. So, I want you to ask Mr. Rossio this: Is there any possibility that he based that part of the plot of POTC:OST on the plot of this three episodes of Zagor?--Uskok 08:40, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :There is no problem with real-world history in our articles, as long as that history doesn't contradict POTC history.--Uskok 09:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Jack Sparrow and the burning of the Wicked Wench It is no longer correct that Jack attempts to save his ship by diving down to the bottom of the ocean and trying to pull her up with his bare hands. I wrote the correct version of the events as they occur in The Price of Freedom into the Wiki, which I was invited to do. I realize I may have added too much detail, so you may have to pare it down. I know that in the gaming books the version you gave is considered the "correct" one. But, let's face it, the idea of Jack diving hundreds of feet down to the ocean floor in despair and trying to pull a square rigger by grabbing it with his bare hands just doesn't make sense. Jack would not do that. I had to revise the gaming version of those events for my book, and I did. I'm not sure how Disney measures canon, but I asked my Disny Editions editor whether I could revise the Wikia concerning the fate of the Wicked Wench, to be in accordance with the events in my novel, and she said yes, I could revise them to post the "corrected" version of the events. -Ann C. Crispin (A.C. Crispin) 00:38, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom hardcover, release date May 17, 2011 From Disney Publishing, Inc. Hi Can you give a link to where the logo is? I haven't worked on it yet because I can't save the image to my computer. I can't wait to see the trailer!! Yahoo gave away a trip to see the trailer a day early. 15:12, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Teague according to internet movie database his name is Captain Teague Sparrow. but in the video game it's Edward Teague and in The Price of Freedom http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0001253/ Trailer and Logo The trailer looks amazing. How did Barbossa lose his leg?? Mermaids, Zombies, Blackbeard (The most feared pirate in the world), Jack in London, wow. So many things we revealed. I will work on the logo tomorrow. 00:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Pics Hey Captain, Can you please tell me where you'd like me to upload my pics of the zombies? Should it be on the OST main page? Thanks;). Okay, done. Oh, and sorry about forgetting to sign with my siggy: I'm usually very good about remembering that but right now going around mad-as-a-hatter trying to make screenshots and collect quotes, so I'm a little hare-brained right now ;) Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 04:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Fountain of Youth savvy Nathan Izdepski 04:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Zombies In OST novel, zombies are part of Blackbeard's crew. I think that they will be in the movie too. Since we don't know if our Blackbeard has any supernatural powers (though it is very possible that he has), should we include zombies as part of the crew of the QAR, or not? What do you think?--Uskok 14:36, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Cropped Image I was able to crop the image easily. On the logo, I can't figure out a good color to put wikia into the logo. Do you have any ideas? 15:16, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :I just don't know what color I should put wikia onto the logo. I am glad that you liked the image. 15:19, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of putting wikia on the current logo. I can't work on the logo right now since I will be gone next week. My family is going on vacation Sunday. I am too busy trying to get ready for this trip to work on the logo. 05:53, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Blackbeard's sword Ok, we know that Blackbeard will have some magical powers in OST. And now I think that I've found the source of his powers. In the scene at 1:16 in the trailer he points his sword at the man who tries to jump overboard and the rope quickly catches that man. So I think that the sword is his magical tool, not the ship. What if found some magical sword during his "retirement" (or even before), some sword like the Sword of Cortés? And if you look at this image and this image, you'll notice that Blackbeard's sword and the one worn by Barbossa's, are the same. I think that Barbossa will discover Blackbeard's secret and steal his sword (which is the reason why is he wearing it). What do you think?--Uskok 17:54, December 18, 2010 (UTC) James' ship How do you know that James' ship is called the Jolly Roger? Though James is based on James Hook, that doesn't mean that his ship has the same name as Captain Hook's ship.--Uskok 06:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) PWYBSI vs. PWYB Okay, so I made both - and and put up the former on the main page. Personally? I like the ", Says I" version, it sounds more piratey, and more like a personal message from the admin(s), but I uploaded both in case our tastes differ. Cheers! - and Happy Holidays! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy2.png (talk) 22:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Book Plots. I have to deliver the plots for #3,#4,#5,#6 and #7... Yesterday I tried working on the story of "Age of Bronze" (#5), but as I was half-way through, I accidentally closed the Chrome browser; And today I'm going for a holiday to the beach; And for the rest of the holidays I think I'll have to be studying. I don't know how I'm going to fit in the time for putting the plots up, but I'll TRY at least to do one. And I think we should all use the shoutbox on a daily basis. Btw reply to XD1 ^^^ - Lord Midhav 05:46, December 25, 2010 (UTC) re:Wicked Wench I understand you but I must say that I disagree with you proposal. The Barnacle and the Grand Barnacle are just like the [[Wikipedia:USS Merrimack (1855)|USS Merrimack]] and [[Wikipedia:CSS Virginia|CSS Virginia]]. The CSS Virginia was built on the hull of the Merrimack, but Virginia is not the Merrimack anymore. She is the new ship, with different armament, and entirely new look. The Barnacle and the Grand Barnacle are the same case. The Barnacle is just a fishing boat, while the Grand Barnacle is a ship of the line. But in the case of the Wicked Wench and the Black Pearl, nothing has changed, except the name of the ship and the color of her hull and sails. The Black Pearl has the same number of guns, the same number of masts and sails, the same hull, and the same superstructure like the Wicked Wench. She is the same ship as before, just with new makeup.--Uskok 09:21, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :"Wicked Wench/Black Pearl" is satisfying.--Uskok 08:33, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Background I saw what you asked Obsidion on the other Wiki. Honestly, im not a big editor here, so my opinion probably doesn't matter, but i like the background we have have now. Why change it? It's good. 02:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC) changing background hey how do you change the background of a wikia?. i have made my own wikia 2 months ago and i want to change the background. Nathan Izdepski 06:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Jack 4 image I was gone on vacation when you sent me the message, so sorry for the extremely late reply. When I clicked on the link for the Jack Image, the site took me to the coming soon homepage. I have to work with the apple symbol to see if I can remove it tomorrow. We just came back from Hawaii. We had a 6 hour flight from Maui to LA and a 4 hour flight back home. The flight was over night and we landed at 8 am. We were only ten minutes away from our connection, so the luggage was lost. The luggage should get to our house sometime at 1-2 am. I will work on the images as soon as everything is settled again. We have to unpack and catch up on sleep. The new layout looks amazing. I love the background and logo! Happy New Year. 03:59, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Update 1. The luggage is here and I am ready to work on the images. I just uploaded a new version of Giselle and Scarlet.http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/File:G%26S_DMC.jpg. I hope you don't mind. For the picture of the British man, I cropped it to just show him instead of the whole picture. Along with cropping, I enhanced the picture to show better lighting. I also worked on the Jack image too.(I found which screenshot you wanted, hopefully I got the right one.) Do you want a cropped version of Jack? I wasn't sure since he is holding a sword. 23:55, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I have worked from the Hi-res version of the Jack image. The image is better, I hope. 01:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I can't redo it because I overrode the image. Meaning that when I saved it was saved over the old image. Kinda like uploading a new version of a picture here. I also can't redo it since I don't remember the enhancements I did to it.Take what you can and take nothing back. 04:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Ever since you came to this Wiki, you've been active, hardworking user. Your many contributions are proof for your devotion to this Wiki and its best interests. Your administratorship in these last six months has just confirmed your qualities. So I decided to promote you to the rank of a Bureaucrat. If something ever happens to me (or my computer), you'll now be able to promote other users who are worthy to be the Administrators. I hope that you'll continue to work as good as before. Congratulations!--Uskok 11:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :will you be staying as a POTC Wiki user as well(like after "On Stranger Tides" is released)? I'm just curious on what your plans are to your staying in this Wiki. :I'm staying, of course. This rat will not leave the ship before it sinks :)--Uskok 07:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Cast your vote Please, go here and cast you vote to declare yourself about Captain Teague's nomination for adminship. You can do the same for Angelica's nomination here. Also, you can cast your vote for Captain Teague's nomination for the Pirate Lord and Angelica's nomination for the Pirate Lord.--Uskok 12:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Answers to your questions The Moon Ship is original art by Theresa Mather and has no connection to the Pirates of the Caribbean universe. I don't have any art from Disney to accompany my news about the book so Theresa graciously allowed me to use her image. Do you know how much TIME it would take me to give you a complete list of every character, ship, piece of equipment, etc., mentioned in my 624 page novel? If you are a legit reviewer, you can ask Disney Publicity Dept. for a review copy of the novel so you can review it for a blog, website, magazine, etc. Then you could list those things for yourself. That seems to me to be the best way to proceed if you need that information in detail. Also...I noticed that this site doesn't have Capt. Teague listed as a Pirate Lord. In the Disney concordance I was given as a reference in order to write the novel, Teague was listed as not only being the Keeper of the Code, but also as the Pirate Lord of Madagascar. That's all I know about it...but thought you might like to know what it says. -Ann C. Crispin 01:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :You answered on the wrong talk page Ann, but never mind. At least it's good to know that we'll have so many new characters, ships, and items in your novel.--Uskok 18:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! (once again) Welcome to the Brethren! You are now a Pirate Lord, congratulations. Please choose an Ocean or Sea to dominate and add your name to the list.--Uskok 19:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Why not?--Uskok 08:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::One question. Can I assume from your domain that you're from Tampa? Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 08:12, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not a football person either, but I've heard of the Tampa Bay Buccaneers four years ago when I bought Angus Konstam's The History of Pirates. An excellent book, I recommend you to buy it. Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 08:11, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:References Hi CJSFan. The reason for this is that Barbossa is a featured article. The FA policy states that everything in the infoboxes must be referenced, no matter how trivial or obvious that information may be. This is also the policy used by Wookieepedia upon which all the policies on this site are based. Also just because other articles don't have references it doesn't mean they shouldn't. Glad we can resolve the issue. Jayden Matthews 19:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, like I said the fact that other articles don't have references is not an acceptable reason for not having them in others. This does not need to be voted on, as the FA policy, which was voted on says that all infoboxes must be referenced fully. There is no reason why we shouldn't fully reference these things, and unless you wish to propose a change to the FA policy, Were're bound by the rules to restore the sources to HB's infobox, and to add them to those who don't already have them. Jayden Matthews 19:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC)